


Ikkyu Learns a Lesson

by coveness



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsui goes over to Ikkyu's and they have some fun teaching him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ikkyu Learns a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2007 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

Unsui wished that his younger brother wouldn’t do what he did. It may have been fun to join the two of them, but still he didn’t need the two of them going at each other all the freaking time. This decision was what had led him to his current situation; mind you he thought this situation wasn’t as surprising as the last big one he had made. 

He had gotten so tired of watching Hiruma and Agon get close that he needed a change of scenery. Leaving the house he had found his way to Ikkyu’s house, the smaller boy being more than happy to let one of the Kongo brothers into his house. He thought that maybe it was too bad that the smaller boy didn’t pick up on the sexual vibes he was sure he was giving off. Sure he didn’t want to sit and watch his little brother and his kind of boyfriend have sex, but he had to admit it was hot as hell to see.

Ikkyu was so happy that Unsui had come to see him, they had both been busy and since being knocked out of the tournament. Unsui was working even harder on his school, and practice, leaving no time for anything else. He had missed the friendship he thought he had made with the twins, especially the older one. 

“So, not that I don’t want you here, but why are you here?” Ikkyu inquired to Unsui once they made it up to Ikkyu’s room. 

“Agon is being a little too forward with his current partner in the house. You sure you don’t mind me being here?” Unsui was careful not to mention who, or even what sex Agon’s current partner was, he didn’t want to crush the teams admiration of the lady killer that Agon had become. They just hadn’t seen Agon and Hiruma before high school. 

“I told you I didn’t mind.” Ikkyu smiled at him, then looked a little down. “Unsui, don’t think this is strange, but...um, can you cook?”

Unsui let out a laugh, he couldn’t believe how embarrassed Ikkyu looked over asking a simple question like that, and he looked even more upset when Unsui laughed. “Yes Ikkyu I can cook.” He finally got out, whipping the tears from his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh, you just looked so funny asking that.” 

Ikkyu gave him a distained look. “Well good.”

“Why is that good?” Unsui asked him.

“No one is home, and I’m hungry. Actually I was gonna come over to your house and see if I could eat there, but then you came here and...” Ikkyu continued his rambling.

Unsui was fighting to not start laughing again at the smaller boy as he explained everything. Walking over to Ikkyu’s bed he sat down and watched him try to explain his thoughts. Smiling to himself he realized that Ikkyu unconsciously let an important little detail out. “So we’re here alone?” Unsui asked smiling at Ikkyu wider. 

Reaching out Unsui grabbed Ikkyu’s arm and pulled him over to him spreading his legs so Ikkyu could stand between them. 

“What are....” Ikkyu started before Unsui pulled him closer and kissed him. Ikkyu had dreamed but, never hoped that one of his idolized Kongo twins would return any of the feelings he had for them. 

Unsui could feel Ikkyu relax under his finger tips, taking this as a sign he slipped his tongue inside of Ikkyu’s more than willing mouth. Sliding his hands down Ikkyu’s arms to take hands, Unsui placed them behind his neck.

Feeling his hands on the back of Unsui’s neck Ikkyu slid forward placing one of his knees on either side of Unsui’s legs, Ikkyu slid up close letting their chests touch. His hands had started to wander down Unsui’s back.

Meanwhile Unsui’s hands had been busy too, undoing the black tie holding Ikkyu’s school uniform together. He had come over right after school and Ikkyu had not had time to change into anything else. Not that Unsui was complaining, it was easier to take off then some of the other items of clothing he knew Ikkyu owned.

Ikkyu jumped and broke the kiss when he felt Unsui’s cold hands on his back. Looking down from his kneeling position Ikkyu could easily tell how hard they both were and how much they both needed this, still he couldn’t help but ask, “Won’t Agon be mad if he finds out we did this?” Ikkyu may idolize the younger Kongo brother, but he was still deathly afraid of him.

“No, he won’t mind.” Unsui promised, keeping more about how he knew his brother would react to himself. He knew there were only three males that Agon didn’t detest to the point of murder, himself, Hiruma and Ikkyu, but Ikkyu didn’t need to know that right now, maybe later, when they were all together. “Now come here.” He proclaimed wrapping both arms around Ikkyu and flopping backwards on the bed taking the smaller boy down with him. 

Rolling them both over Unsui took the initiative and started to pull Ikkyu’s black shirt off over his head, kissing the skin that was revealed to him as he went. His hands roamed over Ikkyu’s chest, making him squirm. 

Ikkyu was not impressed about how things were going. He wanted Unsui to undress too. To go faster, he was in such pain he wanted Unsui to end it and make him feel wonderful. Moving his own hands he brushed them along Unsui’s torso eliciting a moan from Unsui. 

“This is going way too slow.” Unsui barely breathed out. The only response from Ikkyu was a nod. 

Unsui leaned back and lifted his shirt over his head before leaning back down over Ikkyu. Unsui’s body was very well toned from his tireless training. Unknown to Ikkyu, no matter the differences in training somehow Agon and Unsui still looked the same.

Ikkyu had to appreciate the look of Unsui. He was cut and sexy as hell, he wondered a little if Agon would look the same over him. He only had time to wonder for a little, as Unsui took back the control and drew Ikkyu back into the kiss they had been sharing before. Ikkyu took no time in allowing his hands to roam over the taunt muscles of Unsui’s back, drifting down to the waist line of the pants he was wearing. 

Unsui broke the kiss to look down at the deep red face of Ikkyu. “Now now.” Unsui chastised a little as he nipped at Ikkyu’s nose. Moving his hands down Ikkyu’s torso to his pants, running his fingers across the impossibly hard bulge he found there. “If you do that it will make it hard to concentrate on getting your clothes off.” He told him.

Ikkyu just squirmed. “Well then maybe you should take them off now so we don’t have to worry about it.” He suggested, barely able to contain the excitement at being able to actually have sex with one of the Kongo brothers, the dream of many fan girls and boys. This had to be one of the happiest moments in his life and he was sure it wasn’t a dream either which made it all that much better. 

Smiling down at the smaller boy Unsui decided to take mercy on him, since he figured it was Ikkyu’s first time with a male or female, and he wouldn’t last long and he really wanted them both to be able to enjoy this as much as they could. “Alright.” Unsui agreed taking hold of Ikkyu’s pants and pulling them off, taking his boxer’s with them. 

Ikkyu waited expectantly for Unsui to take his pants off too, and he was not disappointed in what he saw when he did. He was so engrossed in watching Unsui that he didn’t hear what Unsui asked him. Which lead to him giving out the dumbest sound he ever thought he could make in this situation. “Eh?” 

“I asked you if you wanted me to use a condom or not.” Unsui repeated, from his now standing position of the side of the bed. “It’s your first time right, do you even have any?”

Ikkyu was pretty sure that he couldn’t get any more embarrassed without actually dying from the division of blood, half at each one of his heads. “Ummm....Which ever you like better.” He looked away from Unsui, coming to the realization that Unsui had obviously done this before made him jealous in a childish kind of way. 

“Alright then.” Unsui told him as he slid back on the bed to kiss the very embarrassed boy. “Don’t worry I’ll be gentle with you.”

Ikkyu was far too embarrassed to do anything, but cover his face with his hands. Not wanting to watch what Unsui was doing. He jumped, he could have sworn a foot off the bed when he felt warm wet lips wrap around his hard member and a cold gooey finger against his entrance. Laying back he decided to let Unsui take full control and do what he needed to. 

Unsui could feel Ikkyu’s thrusting become more desperate, he knew he was going to cum soon. Leaning back he stopped sucking the smaller boy, knowing Ikkyu could most likely once cum once before he was unable to keep going. Plus he liked the sound Ikkyu made when he stopped, a sweet little whimper, both wanting more and happy he stopped. Running his hand over Ikkyu’s erection and down onto his stomach he soothed the smaller boy as he shifted positions so he could easier enter the small boy. 

The bed rocked as Unsui shifted. Ikkyu watched the larger boy shift, pulling the pillow from behind him around and place it under his hips. He wasn’t sure what to expect next since he had never do this with anyone before. 

“Just breath.” Unsui told him as he pushed his way in causing Ikkyu to arch off the bed. “It’s only going to hurt for a minute.” Unsui soothed the other boy afraid he would start to cry. Kissing Ikkyu’s cheeks he waited for him to get used to the feeling. 

The feeling was so bizarre, unlike anything he could have described. After a little he decided it didn’t hurt and started to wiggle, reaching up and holding onto Unsui’s broad shoulders. He watched Unsui smile and kiss him as he started thrusting into his body.

The soft body below Unsui was amazing, not only because it was a more than willing body but, because he cared a lot for the smaller boy. Unlike some of his partners, it was always more enjoyable with someone he cared about. He started to thrust deeper and harder into the smaller body. Unsui was enjoying the sounds of Ikkyu’s moans as he pushed harder into him. 

Arching even more toward the hard body above him Ikkyu wasn’t sure how anybody held together while doing it, he felt so good he couldn’t contain himself. He was happy no one was home as he was turning out to be a rather loud lay. He felt Unsui’s hands at the small of his back as he felt Unsui pull him up onto his lap so he was seated up, hanging on for dear life to those strong shoulders. 

Keeping one arm around Ikkyu’s waist Unsui took his free hand and brought it around to grab onto Ikkyu’s dripping cock. He knew this wouldn’t last long, but with the change of positions it was going to be mind blowing. He stroked Ikkyu’s erection, loving the moans that Ikkyu was letting out. 

Trying to keep his mind in one place was becoming harder and harder the close Ikkyu came to cuming. “I’m gonna....gonna.” He found it impossible to finish the sentence. Ikkyu found himself soon clutching at Unsui’s shoulders tighter as he cried out. 

Unsui kept thrusting into Ikkyu as the smaller boy came unto his hand. He held tightly onto the now going limp in his arms. He knew he wasn’t going to last long as Ikkyu’s body spasmed around him. Wrapping his second arm around Ikkyu’s body, he held him tight as he came. Relaxing Unsui fell back to the bed pulling Ikkyu with him.

Shifting Ikkyu pulled Unsui out of him and shifted up on the bed to lie next to him. Breathing heavily he watched Unsui from his venue on his chest. He ran his hand along Unsui’s face, tracing some of the lines. Watching him close his eyes and relax. 

The light touches on his face felt nice. Unsui reached up and took the hand pulling it towards his mouth, gently kissing the palm. Taking the hand and placing it on his chest over his heart, which was still taking it’s time to slow down. “You really are amazing is so many different ways.” He told him kissing Ikkyu’s hair. 

“Hmm....” Ikkyu responded, liking the close proximity of his idolized friend. “So.....what does this make us now?” Ikkyu hesitated to ask, afraid of the response that Unsui would give him. 

“I don’t know, what would you like us to be now?” He asked, sitting up a little so he could look at the smaller boy. 

Ikkyu watched Unsui, thinking hard, not sure how to respond and not sure what he really wanted, it was all happening so fast and he had never thought that this would happen. “I don’t really know, I never thought that I would get a chance to be like this with you. Maybe you could just stay for now and make me something, I am getting hungry.” He told him truthfully. 

Smiling Unsui hugged Ikkyu close. “Of course.” He kissed Ikkyu, before he got up and went to find some of his cloths. “You may want to take a shower.” He told him before heading out of the room, leaving Ikkyu blushing on the bed, thinking why he would need a shower. 

Unsui decided to keep this evening little adventure to himself for now. The last thing he needed now was Agon coming and taking him away. He would keep him for himself, after all Hiruma could keep Agon very busy, he wouldn’t notice Unsui slipping out to take advantage of the sweet smaller boy who was now upstairs, this could be a lot of fun.

Owari~


End file.
